User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages at the bottom of my page. It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Are you here to become one with me? Hi, I'm Aha. I'm a user here, been around for a bit now. I'm one of the admins here, recently promoted...but I've been on Wikia awhile, so you might be able to rely on me sometimes! Archived Talk page archived. New month, fresh new page..--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 21:00, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Problem with Character Templates So let's ignore the fact that I accidentally deleted my comment. Anyways, when trying to edit my characters fanon infobox using the template, I couldn't. When I edit him it only allows me to stay in source mode, and nothing else. I was wondering if you knew what was wrong or a way to work around this as it's become a major problem. If it helps I think you should no that my computer was broken and is getting fixed so my friend let me use one of his old computers (note that it's not actually old, he just got a newer one). --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 21:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll just make the edit later then. --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 23:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you (if anyone else has a similar problem) if you download Google Chrome the problem disappears. You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:11, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application (or rather, replacement.) Hiya, Aha. So, I was wanting to replace Harry Houdini on the Ten Wizard Saints listing with Nolan Houdini instead. He's, in a sense, his protege and I've had this for a little while coming. I just haven't acted upon it. Mind giving Nolan a look and see if he's all good for the position? You haven't had to do this in a while, so, sorry about suddenly bothering you with a Wizard Saint application. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Gandorra I'm sorry about my dragon. I didn't know that it would count as a cross over and wasn't thinking about that rule when I created him. I've changed his name to Fragor and changed all of the uses of it I have in my fanfics. Thank you for not just straight up deleting my page. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Black Dwarf Star Non-Magic Character Um can we make characters, serious ones, that are incapable of using magic but fighting them anyways, like the Vanish Brothers for instance? You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:12, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi, can you please delete the page, Alyssa Gray? The Dragon Star (talk) 10:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello hello :) I came here to check out admins and was really shocked as to why your userpage knew my name. LOL. ANYWAYS I just wanted to know what exactly you do and a brief explanation about character power levels (is that what you call it? cuz i seriously dunno), because I do not know how to make my character's power levels and how to manage it or whatever. Thanks! C5l6t4 (talk) 11:06, April 8, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Just so ya know That Synchro guy is still being arrogant but to my pages now. I've politely told him to dropt he attitude but he keeps going. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Can i make a Vampire?Masa D. Tora (talk) 12:12, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Fuh, first of all, since you are really angry about what happened to my wiki - I sincerencely aplologize for a plagiarism which is not my work but I got accused because of it anything that got stolen from this wiki. I deleted the contents in every plagiarized pages and have used my power to prevent any other "copy-pasting ability" by inserting a section inside the rules. Sorry for the issues caused. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:55, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lastation, can I have your permission in using the article, Changing Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Making a Werecat Excuse me LastationLover (or would you like me to call you Aha as everyone else does? I'm flexible, so it doesn't bother me,) but I was wondering if I could create a werecat of my own. If not, I totally understand. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Sending a message THAT LONG will usually makes me forgot about the points. But from what I was able to catch; you wanted me to re-do the rules (which is fine of course) and get permission to use FTF Layout. Alright then, Sir. May I use FTF's "property concept" for any other upcoming articles? With credits of course. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 08:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Forest here asking about something and I wanted to get your opinion. About two weeks ago, I was involved in a combat RP and the way my RP partner did one of his posts made me wonder whether it was allowed. In my second or third to last post, I wrote that my character activated a spell to do something to a forest of trees. (What'd you expect, I'm a Forest Dragon Slayer) But then my RP partner said that he did something before I used that spell and that my spell never happened. I wanted to know whether that was allowed. I've already asked Per and Zico about this (one of them I'm still waiting for answer from) and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Duty calls. 12:31:12 Tue Here. Got two more for ya. Do the deed, for your PokéGod, Arceus hath commanded it. Fix this while you're at it. Also, something to laugh at when you have the time. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) You are an idiot for not looking at the RP I had with Forest and just believing his word. What I did was not against the rules. DazzlingEmerald Just checking in to see if you had noticed my request or not, seeing as I noticed your activity on the wiki as of late. No pressure or anything of the sort is intended, and I apologize in advance if I'm coming off as pushy and impatient. I'm simply curious to see if what I've written was lost, forgotten or if you've been too busy to sort it out yet. Again, sorry if I'm being a bother to you. Though I do hope to hear from you soon. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. I'm just wondering if I could make a werecat. And as I said before, if I can't, I'll understand. I'll mostly be happy to know whether I have the option or not, since I was considering making one for a new character of mine. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE: RP I posted this once earlier, but it was taken down by a wiki contributor. Really sorry for all the inconvenience. --- Hello, I hope you are doing well. Unfortunately, I require a bit of your time and patience in concerning a role-play I participated in with user:Forest Dragon Slayer some few weeks ago. He has already contacted you about it, though I am afraid he did not provide you with the entire story, nor did he bother to give you a very thorough summary of what was truly going on. So now, I suppose that is what I will do, more or less involve you in a matter in which you otherwise should not have been apart of, most nearly because I am unable to go into the chat without the aforementioned user ridiculing me for "cheating" and broadcasting the fact that I have apparently received a "strike" as a result of the events that took place within the role-play. Before we begin, I do believe that it is worth mentioning the fact that I literally told Forest what my move was going to be and how to counter against it effectively. I also explained the effects of a spell to him in full detail, though he still chose to ignore me and go ahead with whatever he was feeling like doing at the time. Also, I would like to point out that Forest used magic that was not on his page during the course of our role-play which I later had to ask him to remove. So, to put this into perspective, I will begin with a setting. What was once an open field had been covered into a polar region, with the ground quite literally covered in a thick layer of ice. I mentioned in my post that the ice was spreading across the ground, and that anything that came into contact with it would be frozen immediately. This was done in my post, just before Forest took his turn. Now, instead of mentioning my post at all, Forest had his character spawn trees from the ground —which was now covered in ice; which means the trees were grown beneath the ice— and in order to surface above ground, they would have had to come into contact with the ice, which means they would have been frozen. I did not auto my turn. I told Forest what I was going to do before I even had my character generate the sheet of ice over the ground, but he chose to ignore it. Even afterwards, I gave him the option to alter his turn, which he then again refused. Now, I am very confused as to why he is going around complaining about how I cheated, when really, I literally told him what I was going to do and what he could do to prevent it. Also, I am the type of role-player who heavily relies upon text play —which I told Forest before we evens started roleplaying— meaning that I take your post and break it down word for word. Anything that is not mentioned will need clarification, and in the case that it is not provided, assumptions will be made accordingly. Here is an example of what I mean. Say I attempted to shoot an arrow through another person who was siting on a chair. In his response, the other user mentions that the man was on his phone, which I would perceive as being easily distracted. Never in his post did this user bother to acknowledge the fact that I had shot an arrow at him, and when questioned on the chat, did not provide any means of justifying his actions. Quite obviously, in my post I am going to make that arrow hit, as it is the other user's fault for never acknowledging it. I am quite concerned about this "strike", since according to Forest, getting three would result in a permanent ban for myself. I have come to enjoy myself around here and I would very much appreciate if I was able to continue to serve this community. As you can tell, the only reason I have bothered with this is because the negative effect it has on my reputation here. I have been done with this subject for sometime; it does not matter to me what the outcome of this role-play is, because I was never in it to win it. Forest, on the other hand, continuously makes remarks about "planning for revenge" against me for the events that took place in the role-play, and I have even now allowed him to make an alteration within our role-play itself. Now, apparently, there was a spy watching the entire fight that took place between our characters, and Forest also bothered to mention that Eugene Woodland (his character) only lost because he "wasn't trying". Additionally, this spy has now apparently gathered information on how to combat against my character, which I can already imagine will be a cheap ploy towards metagaming. I do hope we can come to a consensus here, and I would like to apologize for taking so much of your time. If I am in the wrong here, I will gladly make whatever changes I need to make, though afterwards, I cannot promise you that I will ever role-play with Forest again. Thanks again for your time! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 20:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Lmao, that was great. Funny thing is, I don't know much about Ace Attorney, I just love this picture and think it makes a good icon. And it's fine, we have lives to live and you always get things done in the end. 21:49:17 Fri I'm sorry if it came off that way, but I was merely saying this isn't something to fuss over about. It's not like the character is no longer gonna be recognized as a Wizard Saint. He's taking it the wrong way and I'm trying to say it in the least offensive manner. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Aha, tbh, that fight should've never been started. I understand he's your friend and all, but this was something relatively minor that shouldn't have been blown outta proportions. I'm pretty much done with that conversation. Got other stuff to worry about. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ......I see. Never thought of it that way. But with Ars, that was a mess that needed to be taken care of. I don't even know why I got angry in the first place. It's just a nonsensical character. Probably because of the ideas I put into him (most of which didn't work out). Well, whatever. I'm done with the conversation because I don't want it to escalate any further than it already has. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I want to preface this with saying: it's really not that serious, this whole auto-hitting thing should have been an open and shut case. Still, this accusation turns it from meager to somewhat problematic. I have a hard time believing Forest would do anything like that, but the IP bit is troubling. It's not definite evidence though and not something we can use to fairly prove wrongdoing by Forest. When Forest came to me about this, he seemed pretty much confused with the whole situation, not sure what to make of it, hence why he went asking all the admins about it. I think Forest and Dazz need to go their separate ways and be done with this. 17:52:29 Sat I didn't know about the whole "revenge" thing, but the evidence still doesn't hold for this situation imo. However, I believe the rules were a bit misrepresented to Dazz on the matter of "strikes" after reading some of his message to you. Your conclusions are rational, I'm not doubting that, but not enough to be the "end all, be all" of the situation. 18:05:43 Sat I'll be honest, the Forest I've interacted with seems different from you and Per's experiences. Anyway, yea, we'll have to just drop it for now. It's still interesting how such a minor thing got so serious. 18:17:32 Sat I wanted to ask about what a proper introduction should include. I've been having trouble writing them and it's dragging my page down. I was wondering if you could answer if you have the time. The Dragon Star (talk) 11:08, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Werecats Took me a while to understand what you meant by the bottom of the page, but hopefully enough, I got what you meant. Alright then, fair enough. I was pretty worried that if I ended up making one, I'd have some serious editing and reworking to do once more details have been announced on the page. So this benefits me a lot actually. Thank you very much for replying to me and letting me know all this. I appreciate it a lot. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:25, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Clan Hey I was going to make a clan once done with the two things I'm working on now, but I don't happen to know the template. Could you tell me what it is? You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 01:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Here, you can delete it since Cayo requested it from you personally. File:Ars Goetia.jpg Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, two things: :1. Why did you think I was this Shiro guy everyone has been harping about some time prior? From what I've heard from Ten, Sei, and some other users, he was a troll. He also seemed to have damaged you in some way (which I'm not gonna get into since it's your personal business). The reason I didn't bother asking in chat at the time because it slipped my mind. It's something I've always wanted to ask and I finally remembered. :2. For Jason Uley, why did you use Cang Du instead of Dyan Arashi's pics? Wouldn't that have been much simpler? If you think about it Edolas characters look the exact same as their counterparts, albeit minor differences. Dyan is basically a re-colored version of Ichigo done right. Cang Du on the other hand..... not as much. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the explanation. Something tells me that Cayo did the outlining for Dyan and you did the shading. Anyways, what you're telling me about this Shiro guy is the same that Ten and Sei have been saying about him. I just needed to hear it from you since you've went through that. And yes, I will tone down the niceness from now on. I can see how that can lead to misunderstandings. Now, I should stop talking to you now since I'm getting off track here. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:31, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aha, quick question. Do you have an interest in reading manhwa? If you want I can give you a list of what you can read. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) If you have a possible interest for more, I will always give you recommendations. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, even though we hate each other, I'm still willing to give you ideas and such. Especially since you've lost the motivation to write here lately because of reasons. So, if you need any I'll try my best to come up with some. Forgot to tell you this during our PM. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:23, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The only solution to that problem (at least to my knowledge) is to either read new manga or light novels, play some games, or watch new anime. Basically, experiment a bit. That should give you some motivation. But everyone's different. So I'm not sure if this would be good for you. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) My Vampire I had an idea about a way for my vampire to move around during the day and I was wondering if it is ok. "A jacket that emits an invisible barrier that can turn any sunlight that hits it into moonlight." Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the ideas. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Oy Aha, get yer butt in gear and do a double-whammy review. These chapters are pretty decent, especially considering what's happened to Wendy. You should feel excited. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 18:26, April 28, 2015 (UTC) That's good. You're still happy about the Wendy thing right? Please tell me you are. I know you're bored, but at least what happens specifically to Wendy should cheer you up a bit. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Sorry! Plus I was just about to add in the base template, just without the details, but I'm in no hurry though so it's fine ^-^ Sorry again x] Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 07:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Virago Magic Hey Aha i will like to know if my Guild Master can use Virago Magic. Masa D. Tora (talk) 14:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello LastationLover, can I get permission to make a vampire in the near future?Cerulean(The Hero has descended!) 21:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Heyaaa Hey Aha, Sone here. I was wondering if I could use your Smithing Magic for my character, Alyson? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 13:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Hello there Aha! I saw that you just so happen to own the rights to Vampires on this wiki, I am asking on behalf of my friend if we could have permission to make a vampire character, His ref pic is Alucard from hellsing and with all of the pictures we could use of him, we figured he should be a vampire. Thanks in Advance! Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 16:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) True, however i gave him the idea of making him a vampire so we could use pictures to match his magic, you cant exactly find many non vampire anime characters biting other peoples necks, you know? Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 19:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, now i have actually have a few questions about this crossover thing. So we are using what would be Alucards soul summoning powers as darkness magic, Example what you may see in the anime as him turning his arm into souls we have labeled as Darkness Claw (the darkness equivilent of juvias water claw) as i got permission from per to make a darkness equivilent of Water. Merc says: Bugs are Cool (Except for spiders, They're scary) 23:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:55, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey i just your message on my talk page wanted to oppologize about all those rude comments most of them wasn't me that day that was my little brother he likes fairy tail and is at that age where he's wants everything to go his way, after reading what u sent im making sure he doesnt do it again, so please forgive me and him i tried to delete his comments but i didnt know how so i edit it to a dot instead, for the ones that was me im also sorry i didnt mean to be rude, if i knew it was gonna be mean i wouldnt have done it, also on chat idk what my brother did on there but for me im not causeing any trouble im just having frendly conversations and asking for help on how to do things on here once again im sorry itll never happen again please forgive me and my brother thank you Just wanna leave this little trivia with you about Scylla. If you think about it hard enough, Scylla is, in fact, one of the richest people in the Sun Trilogy (or at least has the potential to be) :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:05, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Found this while I was on tumblr. Thought I should let you have it since I'm a nice enough asshole to care. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 21:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC)